Near field communication (NFC) is a wireless communication technology based on a high frequency and a short transmission length. This technology enables a single chip to combine the function of a proximity card reader, the function of a proximity card and the function of the peer-to-peer (P2P) technology together to make an electronic device having the chip perform identification and/or data exchange to another electronic device that is a short distance away from the electronic device having the chip. The electronic device having the chip is capable of fast inducting and has a simple structure so that it can widely be applied to applications of micro-payment, such as ticket purchases and digital wallets.
On the other hand, with the enhancement of wireless communication technology, international alliances, such as Alliance for Wireless Power (A4WP), also strive for promoting specifications of wireless charging. This causes the wireless charging market to be formed.
In order to incorporate more functions in the electronic device or minimize the electronic device, components of the electronic device have to be arranged and carried out by a different way to match its development trend in the art.